The Player (Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis)
Summary The Player is the unofficial name for the entity you play as in the Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, whom other characters like Dr. Alan Grant are aware of, he or she is part of the team that manages the park and cares for the dinosaurs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: The Player. Origin: Jurassic Park Gender: Unknown (While referred to as male or female respectively) Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Park administrator. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Will be notified if an animal is hungry, sick, bored, lustful, killed, released to the wild, is rampaging, has a disease. Will be notified if guests are hungry, thirsty, tired, have nowhere to go to the bathroom or sit down, are bored, or heavily enjoy or loathe the park), Teleportation (Can click one point on the map to warp there instantly), Dimensional Storage and Summoning (Able to select a wide variety of animals, plants, items, fences, buildings etc), Status Effect Inducement, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Weapon Creation (After researching the technology, players can build automated sentry guns), Statistics Amplification, Telepathy (The Player can read the minds of park guests and dinosaurs), Non-Corporeal Physiology, Invisibility, Healing (Via vaccines), Immortality (Type 1), Information Manipulation (With scaner), Biological Manipulation (Can freely create Plants and Dinosaurs, for example Tyrannosaurus Rexes and Velociraptors), Creation (Lakes, Mountains and Buildings), Water Manipulation (Can instantly create large rivers and lakes), Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Technological Manipulation, Berserk Mode Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (The Player can easily create multi-city block sized islands with hills) Speed: Supersonic+ reactions, flight and attack speed (The Player can cross the islands in few seconds). Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Capable of easily lifting and swinging around dinosaurs). Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (Can destroy entire sections of an island) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, Non-Corporeality makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of meters, Dozens of meters with guns. Standard Equipment: *Guns and other range fire-weapons *Vaccines can resurrect. *Toxins can Produce death. *Helicopters. *All terrain Vehicles Intelligence: Gifted. He is an expert manager of theme parks, zoos and scientific and financial research. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dinosaur List:' *''Acrocanthosaurus:'' Large Carnivore. *''Albertosaurus:'' Small Carnivore. *''Allosaurus:'' Large Carnivore. *''Ankylosaurus:'' Large Herbivore. *''Brachiosaurus:'' Large Herbivore. *''Camarasaurus:'' Large Herbivore. *''Carcharodontosaurus:'' Large Carnivore. *''Ceratosaurus:'' Small Carnivore. *''Corythosaurus:'' Large Herbivore. *''Dilophosaurus:'' Small Carnivore. *''Dryosaurus:'' Small Herbivore. *''Edmontosaurus:'' Large Herbivore. *''Gallimimus:'' Small Herbivore. *''Homalocephale:'' Small Herbivore. *''Kentrosaurus:'' Small Herbivore. *''Ouranosaurus:'' Large Herbivore. *''Pachycephalosaurus:'' Small Herbivore. *''Parasaurolophus:'' Large Herbivore. *''Spinosaurus:'' Large Carnivore. *''Stegosaurus:'' Large Herbivore. *''Styracosaurus:'' Small Herbivore. *''Torosaurus:'' Large Herbivore. *''Triceratops:'' Large Herbivore *''Tyrannosaurus:'' Large Carnivore *''Velociraptor:'' Small Carnivore Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Biology Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Jurassic Park Category:Humans